The rocket is a self-propelled military weapon capable of being fired from a variety of vehicles and locations. It is commonly utilized in connection with a helicopter as a launching platform. Rockets may be mounted proximate to the under-belly of the helicopter fuselage in pods. Each pod contains a plurality of rockets and there may be one or more pods mounted on the helicopter. With respect to use in conjunction with helicopters, the rocket size is commonly a 2.75 inch.
The fire central mechanism for a rocket is initiated by the helicopter pilot/gunner from his position in the cockpit of the helicopter. The firing configuration permits the pilot to fire one or more rockets as desired.
The rocket as used in conjunction with a helicopter is designed for and is particularly effective against buildings, vehicles and personnel. However, the accuracy of a rocket round is dependent upon a variety of factors. It is fired from a helicopter in flight toward an object or target on the ground which may or may not be in motion. Once fired toward a target which may be a considerable distance from the helicopter, the rocket is subject to variable wind currents and gusts.
As is well recognized by those skilled in these arts, the accuracy and therefore the effectiveness of the rockets against opposing forces is highly dependent upon the experience and training of the pilot/gunner. Training pilot/gunners, however, has presented those concerned with these activities with a plurality of problems. Not the least of such problems has been the difficulty involved in sighting the point of impact of a rocket during a training firing.
In actual combat conditions a rocket comprises a rocket motor as a propulsion means and a warhead filled with explosive material and designed to detonate upon impact. In training, however, it is not always permissible or practical to fire live rounds. Rather, for purposes of training, it has been customary to remove the live warhead portion of the rocket and replace it with an inert steel nose section.
Although the inert steel nose section reproduces the aerodynamic and weight effect on the rocket performance when fired, the only evidence of impact and hence accuracy of the aim is a puff of dirt. Frequently the puff can not be seen by the pilot/gunner as a result of the speed of the helicopter, the angle of attack, the ground conditions (e.g. heavy foilage) and weather conditions. If the impact point can not be seen by the pilot/gunner, then he is unable to evaluate the accuracy of his aim and the purpose of the training is thus frustrated. Additionally, the inability to obtain full benefit of training does not result in development of the necessary experience to build confidence in the weapons system, which confidence is vital and necessary in actual combat conditions.